One by one
by Lineya
Summary: Prononcer son nom et il deviendra fou. UA


**Disclamer : Si le monde de J.K Rowling m'appartenait, je serai quelque part dans les Caraïbes en train de boire un Sex & the Beach.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui._

 _Manoir des Malefoy_

Contre le mur, un homme était tenu par le col de sa chemise. Dans la panique ses jambes se tortillaient dans tous les sens, la pointe de ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol.

Et son corps. Il tremblait. Incontrôlable. Pris de soubresauts stupides.

« _Voilà, c'est ce que tu es. Stupide. »_ se souffla-t-il dans son esprit.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités de peur, regardant son patron avec horreur. Sa vision était obscurcie par les gouttes de sueur se formant sur son front. Tout était flou. Il ne voyait rien aux alentours, distinguant seulement des formes vagues. Peut-être des personnes ? Oui, sûrement cela.

Pourtant étrangement, il pouvait voir clairement le visage de Drago Malefoy. Ses yeux surtout. Ses putains de yeux.

Des iris argent qui vous poignardent dans le cœur.

« Tu as deux options. Tu me dis ce que tu fous dans mon manoir, et _peut-être_ que je te tuerai sans douleur. Tu ne me dis pas ce que tu fous dans mon manoir, et je t'assure que tu sentiras intensément chaque coup de lame et autres gadgets sympas qui te feront saigner jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. » murmura-t-il cruellement à son oreille.

Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux blond platine frôler sa joue.

Avec une lenteur presque exaspérante, il le vit du coin de l'œil pointer son arme sur sa tempe.

Intérieurement, il priait de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne voulait rien dire. Si jamais un seul mot sortait de sa bouche, ils allaient la toucher. La violer. La torturer. La tuer.

La tuer.

Il ne dira rien.

« Je ne dirai rien. » lâcha-t-il.

« Voyez-vous ça ? Eric Hammer s'est acheté une paire de couilles. » ricana-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses hommes. Il entendit des rires moqueurs. « Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu, faible et effrayé, je me suis demandé pourquoi un gamin comme toi rentrerait dans un monde comme ça. Lors des réunions, tu te planques dans l'ombre. Quand tu croises mes hommes, tu rases les murs. Quand t'es en mission, tu tiens toujours ton arme comme si c'était la première fois … Et quand tu viens dans mon bureau pour faire ton rapport inutile, tes yeux observent scrupuleusement chaque putain de détails. » énonça-t-il avec flegme. Ses mots se stoppèrent un instant puis Malefoy siffla hargneusement : « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches _ici_ ? »

Il le sentit resserrer son emprise sur son col.

Mais encore, il ne voulait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Cette fille l'avait sauvé de la misère. « _Enfin la misère de ma pauvre adolescence. Pas celle-ci. »_ ironisa-t-il pitoyablement.

Il sentit le médaillon contre sa poitrine. Et quelque part ça le réconfortait, comme si sa présence était toujours là avec lui. « _Un médaillon pour l'espoir. Il est unique. Je te le prête le temps que tu réalises ce que tu désires être. Je crois en toi Eric. Ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds._ » lui avait-elle dit avec ce sourire maternelle.

Comme elle serait déçue.

Il fut brusquement réveillé de ses pensées en sentant le dos de sa tête frapper douloureusement le mur.

« J'ai su que tu étais un informateur la première fois que je t'ai vu. » cracha l'homme blond en le regardant avec dégoût.

Il avait toujours eu un talent d'acteur médiocre. Il se demandait encore pourquoi ces enfoirés lui avait demandé d'infiltrer l'organisation de Drago Malefoy. Ces gens devaient le savoir. On ne trompe pas le plus grand magnat du pays.

« P-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué alors ? »

« Tu me sous-estimes Hammer, une taupe est une mine d'or. Il donne plus d'informations à l'ennemi qu'il n'en rapporte à son véritable patron. »

« Vous voulez dire que chaque chose que j'ai vu, entendu et même trouvé était une supercherie ? » s'exclama-t-il malgré lui, pris d'une soudaine envie d'insulter copieusement l'homme en face de lui.

Tout ça pour rien. Il allait se faire tuer à coup sûr maintenant, que ce soit par la main de Draco Malefoy ou du mec qui l'a embauché de force.

« Ex-ac-te-ment. » répondit le blond en articulant chaque syllabe. « On sait pour qui tu travailles. Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est pourquoi tu travailles ici pour _eux_. »

Crever. Tuer. Buter. Donner le mot que vous voulez au sort qui l'attend mais il était un homme mort ce soir. Chaque mot dépassant la bouche de Drago Malefoy était entendu par ces barbares, qui allaient découper chacun de ses membres pour avoir effectué un boulot aussi merdique.

Alors il décida, autant emmener ces fils de putes avec lui. Il avait été impulsif seulement une fois dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui sera la deuxième en révélant l'identité de ces types.

Il allait les dénoncer. Tous. Tout. Tous leurs foutus plan. C'était la seule solution. Parler pourrait sauver sa vie à _elle_ au lieu de la détruire.

Ils seront morts avant même d'avoir pu toucher un seul de _ses_ cheveux. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait détruire ces gens, c'était bien Drago Malefoy. L'homme avait un empire, une armée capable de les anéantir.

« Je me sens surveillé. Autant vous dire que je ne dirai rien. » balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

D'un geste tremblant, il dirigea son doigt vers sa lentille de contact dotée d'une micro-caméra. Reliée directement à l'ordinateur des chiens pour qui il travaillait, elle leur permettait d'entendre et de voir ce qu'il percevait. En d'autres termes, il était scruté par des psychopathes qui espionnaient chacun de ses mouvements et écoutaient chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Le poing de Malfoy fusa rapidement vers son œil. Sa vision se brouilla et il pouvait déjà ressentir les picotements chauds sur le côté gauche de son visage. Eric cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et constata avec soulagement que la lentille ne fonctionnait plus. L'emprise sur son col se relâcha et il s'effondra telle une marionnette sur le sol, sa chute amortie par le tapis persan.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard impatient du mafieux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença ses explications.

« D'abord, mon patron n'est pas Gellert Grindelwald comme vous devez sûrement le penser. C'est le second. Il exécute les ordres de Tom Jedusor, communément appelé Voldemort. »

Il les renseigna sur tout. Stratégies, plans, hiérarchies, structures. Absolument tout.

Il n'avait jamais vu Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier se terrait dans un coin perdu, invisible à la vue de tous. Il n'était même pas censé connaître son nom ni toutes leurs magouilles. Tout cela, il l'avait hacké proprement et discrètement lorsqu'il travaillait en tant qu'informaticien à la base de Voldemort. C'était ça, son premier acte impulsif.

« Si vous voulez une assurance, j'ai une clé USB qui contient tous leurs sales secrets. »

Il sortit de sa poche le petit boîtier et le tendit au blond. Il aperçut une lueur de surprise dans son regard mais celle-ci fût aussitôt dissipée par un masque impassible. Malefoy la prit dans sa main libre, l'autre tenant le flingue pointé sur lui, et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Et comment pourrai-je être sûr de la véracité des informations que tu me transmets avec tant de _volonté_? »

« Car comme vous je veux voir ces enfoirés six pieds sous terre. » déclara Eric spontanément. Après tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour dire la vérité.

« Mmh ... » Malefoy le regarda pensivement puis avec un soupir continua : « Ecoute Hammer, tu en sais trop sur nous. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser gambader dans la nature que ce soit ici ou là-bas. Tu n'as pas de camp. Ta fidélité n'appartient à personne et comme j'ai pu le voir maintenant, la trahison transperce tes mots. » prononça-t-il avec dépit. Si Hammer pensait que le magnat était humain, il aurait juré entendre une note de pitié dans sa voix. « Je ne peux pas compter sur des gens comme toi. Tu as un dernier mot ? »

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était fidèle à une seule personne. Que la personne qu'il voyait aujourd'hui n'était pas celle qui l'était dans la vie réelle. « _Ah, et la vie réelle c'est quoi alors_? » pensa-t-il amèrement. C'était celle en dehors du monde du crime. Ce monde du crime qui change toute personne saine d'esprit. Mais aucun de ces mots ne dépassa sa bouche. C'était le dernier moment de sa vie et il avait choisi d'être muet.

Bien.

« Je- … Protéger Jane Grant, s'il vous plaît. » réussit-il tout de même à sortir.

Drago Malefoy leva un sourcil, narquois.

« Eh bien Hammer, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il pointa son arme sur son front. Il vit son pouce se poser sur la détente et dans un geste purement instinctif, il sortit le médaillon de sa chemise pour l'empoigner avec force. Comme pour se donner du soutien.

L'arme qui allait mette fin à sa vie se figea. Le pouce placé sur la détente s'immobilisa. Le bras se contracta, presque pris de tremblements.

Lentement, les yeux d'Eric remontèrent le bras de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le tuer puis rencontrèrent avec fracas des yeux gris ébahis.

« Putain, où tu as eu ce médaillon fils de pute ? » cria Malefoy haineusement. Son regard était maintenant accroché au pendentif, comme hypnotisé.

« Drago … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta l'homme brun à sa gauche. Blaise Zabini. C'était la première fois qu'un des trois autres hommes dans la pièce intervenait.

Peut-être parce que leur patron pétait un plomb d'un seul coup.

« Qui te l'a donné ? Tu lui as volé ? Bordel, tu lui as fait du mal ? »

« J-Jane Grant. C'est elle. Elle me l'a p-prêté. E-Elle et moi sommes a-amis. » répondit-il, complètement effrayé devant le visage fou de l'homme normalement impassible.

Il le vit passer une main sur son visage. Ce geste seul lui fit reprendre ses esprits et afficher un visage fermé. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

« Bien, il semble qu'il nous reste quelques questions à poser à notre _ami._ Prenez-moi le pendentif puis mettez-le dans la cellule 86. »

Il sentit la main de Blaise Zabini lui arracher violemment la chaîne malgré ses tentatives d'esquive. On l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bureau, ses bras empoignés de chaque côté par Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.

Il tourna la tête et entrevit l'italien remettre le pendentif à son chef.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Maintenant dans sa cellule miteuse, Eric Hammer était en pleine réflexion. La dernière image de Drago Malefoy était encore gravée dans sa mémoire.

Son regard gris était fixé sur le pendentif, rempli de nostalgie. Et ses doigts effleuraient les motifs avec une douceur qui l'avait surpris, comme s'il pensait qu'il casserait sous sa touche.

Il se rendit compte à cet instant que le médaillon lui avait sauvé la vie. « _Même lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, Jane réussit à me protéger_. » pensa Eric avec un petit sourire.

Mais il y avait une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

 _Pourquoi ?_

* * *

 _Il y a trois ans._

 _Poudlard, septième année_

Alise Powell avait toujours eu une bonne estime d'elle-même.

Elle savait qu'elle était belle avec ses cheveux lisses noirs de jais et ses yeux verts en amande. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir les quelques taches de rousseur parsemant ses joues et sa bouche était assez pulpeuse. Son corps n'était pas aussi mince qu'elle le voulait mais elle y travaillait.

Et puis ses notes en classe étaient tout à fait correctes.

Mais maintenant, Alison Powell avait _plus_ qu'une bonne estime d'elle-même.

Elle sentait comme une reine.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était la petite amie de Drago Malefoy. Entre le maquillage, la coiffure et la tenue, elle travaillait extrêmement dur pour que le blond soit satisfait. Elle devait d'ailleurs penser à raccourcir la jupe de son uniforme d'encore un ou deux centimètres. Elle sourit joyeusement. Toutes les filles du lycée étaient jalouses, et même sa maison Serdaigle d'habitude si insensible aux potins ne parlait que de ça.

C'était vraiment jouissif de sortir avec le roi de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui vous possédez un statut de bas étage, puis le lendemain vous êtes au sommet de la hiérarchie parce que vous sortez avec Drago Malefoy.

Elle préféra oublier le fait qu'il sortait avec une fille toutes les semaines. Il restera. Elle sera l'exception.

Elle préféra aussi oublier qu'il ne la regardait jamais. C'était pour éviter de la gêner. Elle en était sûre.

Parce que oui, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, son visage ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait dû le remarquer et lui donnait de l'espace pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

Assise à sa table dans la Grande Salle, elle fit semblant d'écouter la conversation autour d'elle. Elle hocha la tête à une question dont elle n'avait écouté que la moitié, trop prise dans ses réflexions. Depuis qu'elle était avec Drago, les gens avaient tendance à s'agglutiner autour d'elle.

Et elle aimait ça.

Elle regarda les portes de la Grande Salle avec impatience, attendant la venue de son petit ami. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans une pièce, tout le monde se taisait pendant trente secondes puis reprenait doucement. C'était une sorte de règle ici à Poudlard.

Elle était fascinée par tant de pouvoir et d'influence.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la respiration d'Alison se coupa. Elle ne remarqua pas les gens arrêter leur conversation, ni le bruit des couverts s'interrompre brusquement.

Non.

Ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur le blond.

Et elle avait l'impression de le redécouvrir à chaque fois.

Même en uniforme, Drago Malefoy arrivait à respirer la sensualité. Avec sa cravate lâche et son air nonchalant, les filles s'évanouissaient à sa vue. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond platine, les faisant retomber négligemment devant ses yeux gris. Alison saliva. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient retroussées, ce qui lui permettait d'admirer pleinement ses avant-bras puissants. Elle absorba la finesse de ses traits, sa peau pâle et sa bouche. Sa bouche. Il l'avait embrassé quoi ? Trois fois. Une fois par jour depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Toujours devant un public. Toujours devant un public qui comptait Hermione Granger.

Alison Powell oubliait beaucoup de détails en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Drago Malefoy.

Ce qu'elle n'ignorait cependant pas était les yeux de Drago cherchant toujours ceux d'Hermione Granger.

 _La Sang-de-Bourbe._

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son siège, Drago la reconnut d'un signe de tête puis se dirigea avec Nott et Zabini vers la table des Serpentard. Et la même chose se produisit, comme tous les jours.

Il jetait un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor pour repérer Granger, choisissait une place en face de cette dernière puis s'installait sur le banc en gardant son regard fixé sur elle, qu'elle soit dos ou face à lui.

Aujourd'hui, elle était face à lui.

En voyant le Serpentard installé, les autres élèves le prirent comment un signal et recommencèrent à manger.

Quant à Granger, celle-ci avait continué son repas, bien trop obnubilée par sa lecture. Elle n'avait même pas senti le regard persistant du blond.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de Drago. Dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle se promenait à son bras, elle remarquait qu'il essayait toujours de garder la fille aux cheveux bouclés dans son champ de vision. Le dos face à eux, elle transportait un tas de livres dans ses bras, faisant un point pour ignorer tout le monde. Sa chevelure folle s'agitait à chaque mouvement, ses mains étaient comme d'habitude tachées d'encre et sa jupe, qui n'était pas raccourcie comme toutes les filles de l'école, atteignait ses genoux et lui donnait l'apparence d'une grand-mère.

Cette fille se prenait pour qui ? Elle collait son nez en l'air et prenait cet air supérieur, pensant sûrement que ses camarades étaient des idiots.

Et depuis quand Poudlard faisait rentrer des élèves en sixième année, d'ailleurs ? Jamais cela n'était arrivé auparavant. Mais ils ont osé l'année dernière pour faire rentrer ce déchet qui contaminait tout le lycée.

Elle méprisait Hermione Granger.

Elle ne respectait pas le règlement _naturel_.

Pourquoi attirait-elle autant l'attention de Drago ? Ce n'était qu'une élève boursière, une Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne méritait pas de rentrer dans un lycée tel que Poudlard. Elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque et levait la main à toutes les questions posées, agaçant par la même occasion tous les autres élèves.

Une fois, Alison avait osé demander au blond pourquoi il pensait même à la regarder. Ses yeux seuls avaient réussi à la clouer sur place. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas répondu.

Drago fixait Granger dès qu'il pouvait. Mais lorsqu'il lui parlait, c'était pour l'insulter et la descendre plus bas que terre. Alors ça l'avait rassurée, réconfortée par l'idée que le blond n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la haine pour la brune.

Et puis, elle était la petite amie de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione Granger ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit cette dernière partir de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière elle une assiette à moitié vide. Cette fille était seule, comme toujours.

Peu de temps après, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers les grandes portes, ne lui accordant même pas un seul regard. Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu outrée qu'il ne reconnaisse pas au moins sa présence.

« Dis Alison, t'es sûre que c'est ton mec ? Parce qu'il a l'air de se foutre royalement de toi. » s'esclaffa une fille de sa maison. « Vous savez quand je sortais avec lui, il me parlait au _moins_. Il m'avait même acheté un magnifique collier. Je l'ai encore autour du cou … »

Elle plissa des yeux, la regardant avec mépris. Ne voulant plus entendre cette vipère qui lui volait la vedette en racontant ses exploits avec Drago Malefoy, elle sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle, décidée à retrouver _son_ petit-ami. Elle traversa les couloirs interminables, désespérée dans sa recherche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la bibliothèque. Elle y entra, pensant le trouver en train de terminer un essai, puis se figea. Sans réfléchir, elle se cacha derrière une étagère puis regarda attentivement la scène jouer devant elle.

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout, se regardant droit dans les yeux. La table qui les séparait était jonchée d'un tas de livres, crayons et autres babioles qui semblait être oubliés.

« Malefoy, je te le répète une dernière fois. Fous-moi la paix. » claqua Granger en insistant sur ses derniers mots.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu as _besoin_ de moi. » lui répondit-il sombrement.

Alison scruta son expression, plus que troublée. Il regardait la brune comme si elle était son prochain repas, semblant prendre un malin plaisir pendant leur interaction. Il y avait une lueur inquiétante qui faisait briller ses iris grises, une lueur qui le rendait terrifiant.

Granger aussi apparut décontenancée.

Mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

« C'est ce que tu dis avant de t'endormir ? Ecoute, j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre que tu me _traques_. Quand je suis seule, tu apparais de nulle part. Quand je sors de Poudlard, tu me suis. Bordel tu m'as même suivi jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ! Et je sais que tu traces mon portable. Sache que maintenant j'utilise un téléphone ne disposant d'aucune puce GPS, ce qui signifie que tu ne peux plus m'espionner. Ce que tu as contre moi … Il faut que tu arrêtes. Si ce sont des tentatives pathétiques pour m'intimider, ça ne marche pas d'accord ? »

Elle le regardait à présent férocement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Tu as su trouver le mouchard ? Mmh … encore plus intéressante que je ne le pensais. Tu m'impressionnes petite Granger. » déclara-t-il simplement, esquissant un sourire en coin.

C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Il était normalement froid avec tout le monde, affichant un visage impassible.

Même avec elle, sa _petite-amie_.

Là, il était encore froid mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Son sourire sembla déclencher la colère de la Gryffondor.

« Tais-toi ! Je- … Arrête ! Arrête ton petit jeu qui n'amuse que toi ! » lui siffla-t-elle, rassemblant ses affaires en vrac sur la table.

Elle avait clairement l'intention de déguerpir le plus vite possible.

Le Serpentard haussa ses sourcils, complètement amusé par la situation. Elle avait fini de mettre son dernier livre dans son sac quand le blond posa ses deux mains sur la table, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la brune puis sans laisser ses lèvres s'éloigner de sa peau, fit glisser sa bouche vers son oreille.

Hermione Granger était paralysée.

Alison Powell était paralysée.

« Mais il vient seulement de commencer. » lui murmura-t-il sensuellement, ses lèvres frôlant ses boucles brunes.

Lorsqu'il se redressa avec un sourire victorieux, ses yeux se baissèrent, attirés par le scintillement de la chaîne accrochée au cou pâle de la jeune femme. Il caressa doucement la clavicule de la brune puis sortit le bijou caché sous sa chemise.

« Beau médaillon. Tu me le prêtes ? »

« Va te faire mettre. » cracha-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits, se retournant brusquement pour rejoindre la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Avant que Granger ne passe devant l'allée où elle se cachait, Alison s'effaça dans l'ombre. Elle attendit un long moment puis discrètement, n'entendant plus aucun bruit, sortit de la bibliothèque.

Dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard, Alison se rassura malgré tout sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Drago Malefoy était _son_ petit-ami.

Hermione Granger ne pouvait rien contre ça.

 _Pas vrai ?_

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui_

 _Manoir Malefoy_

Dehors, un homme et une femme vêtus de noir étaient accoudés sur la balustrade marbrée faisant face au jardin. Le bout incandescent de leur cigarette se distinguait dans le noir et la fumée qui s'en échappait montait vers le ciel dans un nuage vaporeux.

Demandez-leur de choisir entre une cigarette et une bouteille d'oxygène et ils prendront sans hésiter la cigarette.

« Il est planqué dans son bureau depuis tout à l'heure et personne n'a le droit d'entrer. Il a une piste pour la retrouver. » déclara l'homme, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse derrière eux.

« Il devrait savoir que si elle demeure introuvable, c'est parce qu'elle le veut. On peut encore le raisonn- »

« Non Pansy, on ne peut pas. » interrompit Zabini fermement.

Elle savoura un instant la fumée toxique dans sa gorge, fermant brièvement les yeux, puis la relâcha doucement entre ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge mat.

« Non on ne peut pas. » se résigna-t-elle.

* * *

 **J'attends vos retours**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
